One-shot: Po's Date
by Chamber Enomous
Summary: Po had ventured to meet his brother-in-arms, and finds himself preparing for his date. One-shot. OC.


**One-shot, Po's Date**

Hi guys, I had been on reading other FF's from other people. Now I am hooked on strong Naruto pairings. Now I mean Naruto pairings by JUST NarutoXAny. NaruxTayu, Hina, Ino, Saku and Ami. I will do atleast 3 one-shots on some of these. But this one-shot is to apologize for my lateness, this and a upcoming glued 2 Alpha and Omega one-shots, HumphreyxLily, HumphreyxKate. Maybe both together. Both are gonna be HurtComfort. Two/Tri-Shot

Po was walking through the streets of his home valley. He was looking for something to bring with him on his date today. Tigress had since been having fun around Po, along with the others. She had finally opened up about her life to him. She was so happy about his date today, granted she should have been jealous considering she has a crush and knows about his for her.

They had confessed to each other, but had agreed on having their relationship stay professional. Po had talked to Shifu about his love for Tigress, at first Shifu was angry and gave the panda a whole week without full meals. Po had happily accepted as to prove she is more important to him than food. Shifu had taken the challenge in secret between them.

Shifu wasn't surprised that he had completely taken and accomplished this challenge. Shifu was told the whole relationship and how it stood. Shifu gladly accepted and gave Po his blessing to date his daughter if they happen to take it that far. That is how they came to become jealousy-free of each other and their dates. Po was going to a flower shop and talking to the goose behind the counter, asking about a special rose and setting in an order.(If you guys had read my KFP story, you'll know what I am talking about.)

The lady in question is a mistress named Lei Uma. She is a tan lioness of a far away valley named, Valley of Silence, where the Onyx Palace rests. They had met when Po visited his friend and owner of the Palace of Onyx. Po and his friend had walked off into the valley to talk and share stories after their long awaited meetup. They left the others to hang out in the valley, outside of high life. Lei had been helping delivering fruit, barely coming back to the valley after a delivery and noticed the Dragon Warrior and the Prince of the Onyx Palace walking by. She was so focused on the Dragon Warrior that she dropped a basket of apples on her father, who owns their business. After some lecture about handling, a flustered lioness was sitting down on a bench near the business.

Po walked over to her while the Prince had gone inside with the father as a wing-man. Po and her had talked, first about the incident, then about some funny stories. There in place, they had gotten to know each other and in time, had started to send each other letters. Even after Po was sent back to the Valley of Peace.

On their High Emperors luck, about three years later, Lei was sent to the Valley of Peace to deliver some fruit for Po's temporary diet. There they caught up on stuff during those three years. Granted they had sent letters to each other, but only about their health and problems. They had gotten so close and Po had already set his and Tigresses relationship on a formal pin. So he has asked Lei to a date and this was how he had gotten to this point.

He was running back and forth, getting everything ready. He had set up a picnic and had used some of his money to pay for certain places. Until the day of their date had come.

Lei was handing out the last basket of fruit to their last costumer of the day, she was going in to her room and get ready. She already informed her dad on her date with the warrior. He was proud of her to finally find time for herself and not-at-all mad. He wanted her to have a great time. She dressed up in a beautiful rose-red kimono with matching red sandals.

Po for his part had taken up his jade and golden-linear robes, a straw hat and, black pants and sandals. She told him to pick her up outside of her fathers business. Po was walking up to her as she stood there. They looked at each other, admiring each other and taking in their predicament.

"Hi, how are you doing today? How is your fathers business?" Po had asked, nervously. Lei responded with a giggle, "I am fine Po, and you don't have to be nervous. We already know each other." "Heh, yeah, I'm sorry. This is kinda... my first date." Po had informed her. Lei took a minute before commenting, "Really, I thought the Dragon Warrior would have ladies coming after him from the fine lands and valleys?. She was questioning herself, as to why she had even asked. She was also debating on asking him of his dating history. They had set off walking without knowing it. Lei having both her hands intertwined.

Becoming more nervous by the hour, Po answered hesitantly. "Y-yes, but none of them want me for me, they want me because they just want to brag, or get something. Like fame, money, but not a real relationship. And... I just don't have time, you know. Dragon Warrior, thieves, training..." Lei was already convinced due to her understanding personality. She knew the trouble of being overworked... Sometimes, she and her dad would be on a deadline. "Oh, well, I know the feeling." Po was glad she understood, but still nervous and a little embarrassed. "Right?! I never have the time. I do have a really great friend though! Her name is Tigress, she is so cool! You should see her train some time." He spoke in great excitement. "She sounds great, but you talk well about her. Should I be worried?" Lei is a cool lioness. She doesn't care if her mate hangs around other females, as long as its friendly. Po looked worried, but calmed himself. He didn't want to make it seem like something was already going on. "No, you don't. She is just a friend, we're just really close because of our adventures." "Being the Dragon Warrior must be frightening," she stated.

Po chuckled. "It can be at times, but, y'know. I have the Furious Five as my buds. They take some of the heat off me..." He offers a huge smile. Lei giggled, smiling at his tough guy act. She is happy that he is safe. They were now walking outside of the Valley grounds and into a nice meadow with a beautiful scenery. Lei was astounded by what she saw. She knew Po deliberately took her here on purpose, after all, she did see a cart with bowls next to the table.

Po, himself, sets up the table as Lei took her seat. Awaiting the arrival of her food as Po began to work, she looked around. She finds herself impressed with the scenery. _He did this all for me. Wow, such a cute panda, too. Sweet, nice, funny, and a cook! Po... your **my** panda. _She smiles sweetly at him as he brings her, her food. Both plates consisted of a bowl of noodles, three dumplings, and a peach.

Full 3 hours later... Po and Lei are roaming around the village town. Their picnic went smoothly. They talked about current relations within their jobs, special events, and future plans about their current jobs. Po, on his side, spoke about the potential takeover of his fathers Noodle shop. Lei spoke about the same situation with her fathers Fruit market. This led to them negotiating future plans of working together. Finally, Po halted near a Jewlery shop, quickly running in due to temporary forgetness of a necklace for Tigress. As soon as he was ready, they left to a park, watching the beautiful fish swim and so. Next, a fair. This lead to Po tripping over things or breaking rides... due to a pandas predicament. Resulting to an emberassed panda and a snickering, chuckling lioness. All in all, their date went by well, plus.

Now the setting of the sun spoke well enough, their date had now come to an end. Po began to walk Lei back to her house, next to her work place. When they arrived, Po surprised her with the necklace claimed to be a present to Tigress, Po automatically revealing the truth behind his ruse. The night ended with a flustered panda receiving a lionesses kiss. Resulting in him walking off after they spoke their goodbyes. That night, both went to sleep happy, but not without uttering their new lovers name.

"Po."

"Lei."

Both, "sweetdreams, my Panda/Lioness."


End file.
